The Second Hardest Thing in The Morning
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: For Kaname Kuran... waking up was always the second hardest thing in the morning. Lemon. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first ever story here on fanfic and my first ever attempt at a love scene. I hope it is good and that people enjoy it. ^^ I also do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters.

Rating: M do not read if you are under age.  
Words: 1,518  
Pages: 4  
Pairing: Kaname&Yuki

* * *

It was far late in the evening, the sun was only just setting and all those in the vampire household were still asleep. Kaname had awaken to a soft warm presence beside him and he inhaled deeply. His Yuki… his sweet, beautiful, wonderful girl. She had a thing for sneaking into his bedroom every night regardless of their parents scolding's.

He inhaled her sweet scent again, before trailing a few kisses along her neck and shoulder. He couldn't help himself, she tempted him so and to add to that he had awoken with a bit of a… problem. No doubt because his sleeping mind had known she was beside him and he couldn't push those certain needs down.

"Onii-sama…" She whimpered his name and he inhaled sharply at the jolt it sent straight to his gut. "It's too early. Let's just go back to sleep…"

He groaned in exasperation at her innocence. Didn't she understand how badly he craved her? How much he wanted her. He wanted her so badly, it was driving him insane. He wanted to…to… he just wanted to be close… in a way he knew he should ignore, but… her sweet innocent smell, that adorable way she crinkled her nose in obvious frustration because she wanted to go back to bed… he wanted it all…

"I can't…" He whispered in a strained voice laced with his need. He needed this so badly he had begun shaking.

"Onii-sama…?" She asked softly, worried and fully awake now. He gave in to it finally after so long and pressed himself up against her. She quickly rolled over to face him and set a hand on his forehead. "You're really warm." Of course she had felt him hard and pressing against her, but that was mostly normal for him in the morning and he was normally fine, but now she was worried about him.

He griiped her wrist and dragged her hand away, "Yuki… touch me…" He begged edging on insanity as he brought her hand down his sweat pants, begging for the touch. "please…"

She gave him a surprised look. "Onii… sama… I don't… know how you mean…"

"If I show you…?" He asked uneasily, thinking maybe she didn't want to.

"If you show me…." She trailed and he took her hand, wrapping it around himself slowly and whimpering as the tips of her fingers grazed him. She had never really seen that part of him, but now it made her a bit nervous and she blushed a bit.

"Like this…" he said, starting to pant as he slid her hand up and down his hardness.

"Just like this?" She asked and he nodded while letting go of her hand.

"Haaa-ahhh… yes, Yuki… just like that….uhn…" He groaned loudly and Yuki almost had to worry about waking her parents, because she was relatively sure they weren't allowed to do this, but… if it made him feel this good… she wanted to make him feel good. She had never touched him her before, it was odd for her, but not exactly unpleasant.

"Mmm…" She slowed slightly; the sounds he was making were beginning to make her feel oddly, little pangs low in her belly. "Onii-sama… I feel weird…"

"Weird?" He asked through a groan. "You… don't have to continue…"

"No…" She replied at his disappointed look. She gripped him a little harder and he gritted his teeth and fangs. He leaned down and breathed deeply.

"You're aroused…" He said, lowering his hand to brush her away from him. She was confused.

"Did I do it wrong."

"No… I want to show you something else…" He reached down and pressed his hand up against her and she gasped in surprise. "You're already so wet… I didn't even have to touch you…"

She flushed at his words, but gasped suddenly when she felt his fingers slowly sliding inside of her, slipping in very easily due to the wetness. She quickly reached down and grabbed his hand, not sure if she was pressing him closer or pulling him away, but he let out an amused sound and slowly slid them out to the tips, before pushing back in and she moaned softly, shocked she made such a sound. He slowly started moving inside and she dug her fingernails into his forearm. He whimpered and shifted closer to her.

"Yuki… please do hurt me…" He begged and even though her mind was hazy she managed to understand. Regardless she didn't really want to hurt him. His fingers rubbed at something inside that was making her lose focus, before he just stopped and pulled back. "I asked nicely…"

"I… Onii-sama…" She whined, but he ignored it and sucked his fingers clean of the wet liquid that had been on them and groaned. Seeing that made her stomach clench with a feeling that wasn't unpleasant at all.

"I want you to hurt me…" He said quietly, looking very serious, but he simply grabbed her and shifted her around so she was on her side facing the wall. "It truly does make me feel good…" She gasped when he leaned over and kissed her, sliding his tongue past her lips and groaning lowly. He moved behind her again, leaving her dazed, before feeling him press himself up against her. "I will not ever hurt you again after this…"

She was about to ask what he was talking about when he suddenly pressed up inside of her and she gasped out in pain. It was sharp and stinging and she never experienced a pain quite like it. He was only shifting slightly, if he did it quickly the pain would be done and over with. He began to rock and thrust himself into her, slowly and deeply. More and more. Deeper and deeper. Groaning and grunting the entire time he did so.

At first she tried to wiggle and squirm away under him, his hips rolling and grinding into her, but he slid his arm around her, holding her there as he continued. Finally it started to feel good and unbelievably good at that. She dug her nails into her forearm, hard enough to draw blood and that only served to make him press closer to her. Which at this point she was grateful for.

She brought a hand up and slowly licked his blood up from her fingers, it held his feelings and she understood exactly how he felt. Like he couldn't get close enough to her, that he needed to be with her in this way like he needed air to breathe.

"I… Onii-sama you're…. inside… it's hard…" She whimpered pathetically.

"Yuki… unh… you feel so good." His grip around her tightened. "No one… nobody else gets to feel you inside here… only me…"

"But… I… mmmm… I only want you, Onii-sam-ahhhh." Her nails dug deeper into his forearm and he cried out blissfully, now thrusting erratically from feeling such erotic pain. "Kaname… onii-sama… I feel… something building up inside…"

He felt her tighten around his pumping length and he grinned as he continued to go on. His pants were heavy and loud in her ear, making chills run down her spine as the pleasure became too much for her. she reached back and tangled her fingers in his thick hair, pulling him over so she could kiss him, she purposely nicked her tongue on his fangs and he did the same so the feeling was mutual. And with the added effects of their blood and feeling each other's feelings it was soon building up for him as well. Finally she yelped loudly as everything built up and spilled over. She was dimly aware of feeling a sudden added wet warmth inside her and the few shallow instinctual movements he made inside her before stopping completely and resting his head against her back.

"Yuki… I…. I lost myself… please forgive me…" He pleaded once he was back in the realm of rational sense. "I should have been more gentle." He made to pull away, but her grip tightened on his arm once more.

"Don't, Onii-sama… it was nice and I'm really happy… because I love you… and I understand that you wanted to be close to me."

He blinked in surprise, before burying his head in-between her shoulder and neck. "Yuki… I love you so very much. Next time… it won't be as rushed… I promise."

She giggled quietly at him. "It's alright."

Unbeknownst to them, Haruka stood outside with a worried look, while Juri held a slipper in hand, which she had just procedded to beat her husband with.

"Now, Juri… we knew this was coming…" Haruka tried to ease her temper.

"This is your fault! You let them stay together." Juri accused, and he sighed deeply. Before setting an arm around her shoulders and attempting to lead her away.

"Now, now… everything has already happened… we cannot hope to change-ow!" She smacked him again.

"And you are going to be very lonely until I'm not so mad!"

"But Juri!"

Inside the room the two young vampires stayed together peacefully and completely content.

* * *

~FIN~

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Hello I decided to turn this into a series of one-shots? Is that the word for it? I think that is the word. Since so many people liked this work I thought I would do more. My reaction coming back to this was "Bloody hell!" choking on my morning coffee. I thought all my work was rubbish, but it looks like I was wrong. I did want to write this sooner, but college has been a bitch and my girlfriend isn't all that happy with me writing smut. I do it anyway.

And A response to the reviews I got...  
Patd06 Thanks a lot. I'm glad.  
VKLOREO23 Thank you. Glad to know it's not rubbish.  
Maeko11 Thanks, it means a lot and I love your vampire knight story. I've read it three times.  
keilanot2 Thank you, and I am.  
Kuryu No, no, no! Absolutely not. This story is meant to be a different version of vampire knight where Haruka and Juri are alive, because I like them very much. I assure you it was absolutely nothing like that and I should have been clear about that in the first chapter.

Rating: M do not read if you are under age.  
Words: 1,812  
Pages: 4  
Pairing: Kaname&Yuki

* * *

"Yuki! Are you almost ready?" Haruka called up the stairs.

"Almost, father!" She called back and there was a small thump and Haruka winced, before smiling and laughing quietly.

"Oh, that girl." Haruka stated, before glancing over at his 'son' with a raised eyebrow. Kaname simply sat there, legs crossed and elbow on the arm of the chair, with his chin leaning on his hand. It seemed that Kaname was much more patient then he was. "Well… how much longer could she take? Surly not that much longer." He said, making Kaname simply raise an eyebrow as if to say 'So you think'

A few moments later Juri walked by in a fine red dress and glanced up the stairs. "Haruka, she is a young lady. We need time to make ourselves pretty… and… not to mention Kaname didn't help by distracting her…" Juri accused.

"I did not." Kaname defended lightly. Juri slowly looked at him and he became slightly nervous. "Not this time… anyway…"

"Tch. Well… I suppose it can't be helped. At least you seem so much happier lately with the two of you spending so much time together." She said, walking over to pinch his cheek lightly and he frowned.

"Mother, please…" He said in exasperation.

"Yes, Juri please…" Haruka whined, becoming jealous of his son and Juri simply sighed.

"Oh, you two are so hopeless sometimes." At that time Yuki had chosen to come down and Kaname completely ignored the two and watched her instead. He breathed softly as he took in her appearance; he just wanted to walk right up to her and take her into his arms and kiss her. That wouldn't do, however, since he was already in trouble for what he had done with her that night a few weeks back.

It was just in his best interest not to think about it, even though they had been continuing their little tryst every now and then.

"Yuki, you look lovely." Haruka said taking her hand when she got close to the bottom and Kaname frowned, he was going to do that, but the sneaky and jealous man had gotten to it first. Haruka was always an affection hog for some reason or another.

"Yes, she does." Juri smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning, Yuki." Kaname said as he stood up and approached, he took note of her small blush at his words and Juri grabbed Haruka and urged him out the door.

"Come on, we'll be late." Juri scolded him all in good humor.

"You look nice too, Onii-sama." Yuki whispered softly, gently setting her hands on his chest and his eyes lowered slightly at the feeling.

"Thank you, Yuki…" He set a hand over hers for a moment and gazed at her, before taking her hand and leading her out. "Well… we don't want to be late."

They headed out and got into the vehicle, heading off to the theater. They were going to see the second part of the play this time. The first part they had seen recently and Juri and Haruka had loved it, so they insisted they see it again. Kaname however, hadn't been paying attention to it. The only thing he had paid attention to was Yuki.

They had taken their seats in one of the private boxes up in the main theater room and were currently waiting for the show to start. Haruka and Juri were in the seats in front of them; talking about… well… in all honesty he wasn't interested in that. He was more interested in Yuki. She was sitting there and blushing a bit still.

He shifted in his seat and leaned closer to her. "What are you thinking about to make you blush that way… Yuki…?" He asked in a rough whisper as he set a hand on her thigh and slowly trails his fingers along her bare skin.

"Onii-sama…" She said quietly, blushing even further.

"Hmm… alright… you do not have to tell me." He pulled away and sat back normally as the opera begin, he smirked a bit in thought. He noticed Yuki glancing at him from the corner of his eye, even while pretending he didn't. She glanced at her parents, then back at him, before slowly and nervously reaching over to set a hand over his groin and he raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. He understood why she was blushing so much now, she wanted to get back at him for doing this very thing to her the last time.

She looked at him cautiously, before she undid the front of his pants and slid her hand underneath, carefully touching him. He leaned his chin on his hand to conceal his smirk as he got hard under her hesitant touch. It didn't take much when it came to her, really. All she had to do was look at him a certain way.

Her hesitant touch became more firm when she felt him reacting to it and she slowly trailed her fingers over him, before gripping him and sliding her hand up and down very slowly to purposely tease him since he often did the same to her.

She remembered the last time he did it to her, she hadn't even thought about anything remotely close to that, only that he draped a coat over her lap, and before she could ask she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly sliding up to touch her, before he had snuck his hand beneath her underwear and slipped the tips of his fingers into her, but only that much for a few moments of pressing and teasing, before fully pressing inside and she had to bite her hand to silence herself. Meanwhile he was looking all the worth like nothing at all was going on, like he was simply watching the opera.

His eyes on her made her nervous; they were filled with a strange darkness. As his breathing picked up a bit she quickly the pace and he shifted up into her hand a bit, before quickly grabbing her wrist to stop her. She looked confused but he quickly leaned over to her.

"Get up and walk outside…" He told her lowly and she gave him a nervous look, before doing as asked and he waited to adjust things, before getting up and following her. luckily Haruka and Juri was so distracted with the opera they didn't notice a thing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him down to another room, before opening the door and checking it. Seeing it was empty he pulled her inside, slammed the door shut and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly.

"Yuki…" He breathed deeply, sliding his fingers beneath her skirt and pressing it up high so he could touch her. "What a thing to do to me… now I won't be able to hold myself back…"

"Kaname, please…" She begged him quietly and he simply paused in his efforts, before shifting slightly and undoing his pants slowly.

"Please…?" He questioned slowly. "What…?"

"Onii-" He pressed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"That wasn't an answer.. mmmm… Yuki you should have told me..." He whispered, tilting her chin up and slowly licking along her throat and neck, biting her suddenly and somewhat harshly and pressing into her all at the same time. She whimpered, muffled behind his hand. She reached up and tried to remove his hand, but it proved useless, and now that he had started moving torturously slow she wasn't sure she wanted to remove his hand, because she couldn't stop the sounds that were escaping now.

After a moment more or so of taking in her blood he released her and let his hand off her mouth so that he could kiss her, he pressed his mouth to hers so abruptly and suddenly his fangs clicked hard against hers and she winced, but it didn't seem to bother him, because he had picked up the pace and was pressing into her more firmly and held her so close to the wall she couldn't even move back to meet him and it was frustrating her.

Kaname wasn't necessarily violent when they had sex, but more or less once he started needing it had had to have it right away and he didn't care where they were or what they were doing. Of course if she ever asked or didn't feel like it he would simply smile and say it was fine, but she knew it drove him insane sometimes.

She slowly reached up and dug her nails into his shoulders and he growled lowly, sliding his tongue along hers roughly and scratching it on her fangs. He loved the pain and it only excited him more, she knew that even if she didn't understand it. It was becoming more and more irritating to not be able to move with him and finally she dug her nails further into his back and he caught the drift and sped it up a bit.

He was more irritated with the fact that he couldn't fully feel the sting of her nails through his jacket and wished he could do something about it, but he wasn't about to stop now. He only pressed harder into her and kissed her more fully, groaning as her whimpers escaped into his mouth. He couldn't get enough, he never would. He felt her slowly getting closer because she squirmed and tightened around him and as she finally came with a loud sound that didn't escape because of his mouth over hers, it pushed him over the edge and he felt himself coming inside her. He pulled back slightly, panting heavily for air and she bit her lip.

"Kaname Onii-sama's… it... keeps coming… there's a lot." She whispered, she trails her fingers over his back and up along his neck and into his hair, trying to shift against him.

He kissed her once more, before shifting and carefully, wrapping his arms around her to hold her up as he pulled himself away. Both made an unpleased sound as he did, but Yuki made a face at the sound of both their fluids splattering to the floor.

He reached into his jacket for some napkins and she slapped his shoulder. "You knew this would happen." She scolded.

"I came prepared." He commented slowly. "I see no reason to be angry."

She pouted. "Onii-sama… you knew you were going to do this."

"Did I?"

"Admit it you did!"

They continued on bickering, while in the meantime the opera had reached intermission and Haruka glanced behind him.

"Oh… the children have run off…" He commented very slowly and Juri slapped a hand over her eyes.

"Oh, not again…" Juri sighed. "Maybe we should let them stay at home next time."

"Good call." Haruka replied uneasily.

* * *

~FIN~

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Yes, for those who are wondering this profile was my girlfriend's, but she never wrote and just gave it to me. Now.. here I am writing this little bit of rubbish I'd like to dedicate to her. Heh. She'll love it. She loves this show and pairing, maybe just not all the smut involved here. She'll learn though with how much I'll dedicate to her. Corrupting her poor mind I am.

Rating: M do not read if you are under age.  
Words: 1,387  
Pages: 4  
Pairing: Kaname&Yuki

* * *

It was dusk, still early for a vampire, the faintest bit of light shown in through the window and it was enough to irritate him from sleep to the point he wanted to get up and close the curtains fully. He shifted slightly and felt the warmth next to him. He scowled slightly and peeked an eye open. Yes, Yuki snuck into his room again. Yes, once again he was achingly hard do to her presence. He shifted slightly, smirking, before moving beneath the blankets and pushing her night gown up her thighs.

He placed kisses along her thighs slowly, before trailing his fingers along her skin as well and, ah… she was becoming excited already, her mind filled with sleep she was completely open to him. He inhaled deeply, her scent was so… "Yuuki…" sweet. He lowered his lips and tongue to lap at her sweet wet flesh, groaning at her taste. "so good." He mumbled into her flesh.

She woke up suddenly and moaned loudly at the sudden feel of a wet, warmth slipping into her like a snake. She slapped her hands over her mouth to stop from crying out again as her body shook from the intense sensation.

"Yuki… mother and father are at a meeting… so please… cry out for me." She heard him beg and slowly reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair. He leaned back down and picked up where he left off.

"Onii-….sama-ahhhh haa…" Her grip tightened and she whimpered. "What…. are you… doing?"

"Making you feel good." He mumbled, lapping even harder now as the sudden gush of her sweet honey and that only served to make her pull him closer. He groaned lowly, yes he enjoyed the slight pain it caused to have her doing that.

"Ka… na… does it… really… taste good to you?" She asked and he shifted and replaced his tongue with his hand, sliding his fingers deep inside to continue where he left off. "Ah!" She cried out loudly as he did it.

His hair had fallen into his eyes and it scared her a little to not be able to look into his eyes and know what he was thinking. So much so she was silent and the only sounds were those wet slick sounds of his fingers sliding in and out of her in a lazy pace. When he noticed something was wrong he stopped completely.

"Yuki…?" He leaned forward to kiss her softly. He lightly gripped her chin and tiled her head back, before sliding his tongue past her lips. He felt she wasn't kissing him back and pulled away. What did he do? Had he offended her somehow? "I'm sorry… Yuki…"

"Onii-sama…" She whispered quiet. "I'm the one that's sorry… I got…. scared. You looked scary… for a minute…"

He was silent for a moment. "You don't have to apologize for something that was my fault." He got up and sat at the edge of the bed. "You should get ready for school…"

She said nothing in reply but got up to get cleaned up and went off without a word. Later at school when they were getting ready to leave and gathering their things Yuki ran into her friend Yori.

"Yuki… what's the matter? You look down." Yori asked in concern for her friend.

"It's nothing." Yuki replied, closing her locker. At her friend's look of disbelief she sighed. "Only… this morning… I… got scared of Kaname while…" She couldn't finish, but her friend understood right away.

"I see…" Yori replied. Yori was her most trusted friend and due to her relationship with a vampire herself it was safe for Yori to know.

"He was really upset… Yori… how do you make it up to Zero from these types of things…?" Yuki asked quietly.

Yori turned to her own locker and grabbed some books, digging through them, before finding one and handing it to Yuki. "Page 23. All men dream about it at some point or another."

"Hentai… Y-Yori you read this stuff…?" Yuki asked and Yori simply laughed at her.

"Just try it. It helps me loosen Zero up when he gets a man period."

"But Kaname isn't… whiney…"

"No, but he's broody. Just try. What can it hurt?"

Needless to say when Yuki got home she slammed the door to Kaname's room blushing madly. He blinked in surprise at her.

"Yuki…?" He asked slowly, accidentally place a chess piece half off the bored he was so distracted. He paused to clear his throat. "Is everything alr-"

"Sit on the bed." She ordered, dropping her school bag by the door and he decided it may be best to comply. In her mind she didn't think her face could be anymore red. She read the page Yori said on the way home from school and wished she hadn't.

She shakily removed her school tie and unbuttoned the top of her shirt. Kaname was about to ask what she was doing, but she stepped over to him and shoved him back against the bed. He blinked in surprise and she thought how cute he looked when he was surprised.

"I… Yuki… what are you doing?" He was almost completely flustered by her bold actions. She slowly straddled his hips and slid her fingers beneath his white dress shirt, before slowly unbuttoning it. She tok a deep breath for courage and kissed slowly down his belly before she could get no lower with his pants in the way.

"Kaname… just stay still…" She slid her hands lower and settled on his black dress pants, before undoing them and sliding them and the boxers underneath down. He still looked at her in surprise, but her actions had exited him even if he wouldn't admit it. He inhaled sharply when she took him in hand and slowly started moving. She watched carefully as he draped an arm over his eyes and gritted his fangs.

After a few moments of thought, she decided it was time to do what she read about. She wanted him to feel good the way he made her feel and she also wanted to apologize. Of course this wasn't the only option of apology, but… she wanted to do this for him. When she slid down and his skin was pulled back to expose him, she leaned down and slid her tong over his tip.

Kaname shouted loudly and sat up, looking very well like he may explode. "Yuki… it's so messy… you shoulnd't have to defile you-uhn…." He was cut off as she took him fully in her mouth and started to suck. Hard. "Ohh… Yuki… mmmm… haaa."

She moaned softly at the sounds he made. She hadn't expected it, but she actually liked this. He tasted good and now she understood why he liked doing this to her so much. He inhaled sharply as she continued. When she thought he was getting too close, she stopped and shoved him back onto the bed and shifted her underwear aside to pull him inside her. Apparently from that book Yori gave her men liked it when women had uniforms on.

He was entirely too surprised to do anything for a few moments. She started to move slowly and moaned in surprise at the feeling. She hadn't ever attempted this before and it felt different. She continued and leaned down to stoke her fingers along his cheeks, before kissing him.

"Onii-sama you taste good too…"

"Mmmm… Yuki…" He reached up to settle his hands on her hips, he pulled her roughly onto him and she rode him harder and harder until finally she felt the hot wet spurt of him cuming that pushed her over the edge at the warmth and her insides tightened around him and he groaned lowly. "Yuki…" He breathed slowly while she laid lazily on his chest to hear his heart returning to a mostly normal rhythm. "What was all that about?"

"I wanted to make you feel good and apologize."

"And… you did it very well, but as I said there was no need to apologize."

"Hmm… maybe for future reference?" She asked teasingly.

"Mmm… apology already accepted then." He laughed softly. "I love you." He whispered into her hair then.

"I love you too… Kaname." She smiled slightly. Future reference indeed.

* * *

~FIN~

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.

Author's Notes: That joke belongs to my girlfriend there. She may on occasion get piss drunk mad at me and tell me I've got a man period, which is why I put that in there. Hope it gives the ladies something to laugh about. I love humor even if it's at my expense to possibly hurt my maleish pride. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh, bloody hell collage is murder lately, haven't had any time to myself, but I finally got around to writing another chapter of this. To be honest, when I first started this I didn't expect anything, but a few reviews have really inspired me. Especially Pink Bead Girl and Maeko11.  
I'm also feeling a little Gintama style lately. Kinda want to write something in that class next. Great manga if you haven't read it, try it. I'm liking a little ToshixTae action there on the side, who knows if I'll ever get to it though.

Rating: M do not read if you are under age.  
Words: 2,367  
Pages: 6  
Pairing: Kaname&Yuki

* * *

Once again a certain vampire was spending his day sulking in his room alone, spread out on his bed for a lack of anything better to do. If he were honest he would say he was a completely useless guy, but that would just bring him down and he didn't need that right now. So he wouldn't be honest.

Haruka and Juri were off on a business trip and Yuki was at school. It irritated him to no end that Juri had sent Yuki off to a normal human school for her years so that Yuki had a chance to experience a normal life like a normal teenage girl. It seemed to him that Juri was only living vicariously through Yuki at this point since Yuki would have been happy either way.

He sighed deeply and draped an arm over his eyes, resting for a bit. Right around that time he heard a distinct click of his door opening and the fragrance of sunshine and flowers, it could really only be one person.

"Yuki…" He drawled slowly as he heard her set her book bag down beside the bed and crawl up next to him. Her hands settled lightly on his arm and he dropped it to his side to see her.

"Onii-sama… you're upset again."

"It's nothing." He slowly sat up; the only sound aside from their breathing was the rustle of the sheets as he moved. The unusual silence made him realize something was odd. "What is it, Yuki?" He lowered his face to the side of her neck and started to trail warm lingering kisses along her skin.

"I well… today… never mind." She stuttered all at once, face red and he pulled back to look at her in thought.

"Ah. I see." He slowly reached down and grabbed her book bag and reached into it, finding exactly what he expected. "Yori-chan has been giving you more hentai manga? You shouldn't be reading things like this."

"I only want to so I would know how to make you feel good… since… I never really know what things I'm supposed to do…" She had tried hiding the manga, but one time she accidentally knocked her bag over and he saw it, luckily and stuffed it back in the bag before her parents noticed. He had made her explain, (and she did briefly mention Yori gave it to her to look at, but avoided telling him the whole truth about it) but until now he hadn't mentioned it again.

"You please me just fine… Yu-"

"But I don't really do anything for you at all…"

"Yes…" He assured as he removed her school tie, but her hands caught his.

"I really don't… can't… we just read over one together… and… if you see something you like then we could do that…" She gave him her innocent puppy eyes and he let out a long drawn out breath. "It would make me feel better, Kaname…"

Yuki was very slowly learning how to push him just right to where he was unable to combat her with his usual methods and it was becoming quite troublesome. She was a bit rebellious recently. He finally leaned back against the headboard and gave in.

"Very well then…" He was determined to pick nothing and show her that he was perfectly satisfied with her without her needing to do those things. There was a slightly awkward silence shared between the two, before she sat beside him and nervously opened the book.

He slowly glanced over at her from the side, noticing the way her blush darkened at the prospect of reading something of this nature with him. Still… after all this time she got so embarrassed over these things, but he didn't mind since it was too cute for words.

He brought his hand up, thumb under his chin, finger along his nose and the rest of his hand covering his mouth as he chuckled quietly at the scene laid out before him in the colorful pages.

"What…?" She asked uneasily and he simply shook his head.

"It's… colorful?" He replied for a lack of better words and he meant colorful in so many ways it might as well have been a dictionary. "Mmm."

She didn't reply, not really sure what to say in response to his words, but at least he didn't seem upset or disturbed, but then again this was him and he accepted almost anything. Especially when it involved her.

She quickly flipped the page and heard him shift beside her to make himself more comfortable. At the sight of the page she flushed even more, the thought he was also looking over her shoulder at it made her even more nervous. Her face redden even more if it were possible at the sight of the two characters so intimately connected. Artfully displayed across the page and a smaller panel showing where they were one between the girl's thighs and the thought of herself doing these things with Kaname made her shift uneasily. Even if they had done it before, seeing what they had actually done in this prospect made it different in some way. To top it all off feeling Kaname's eyes on her made her skin burn.

What she didn't realize was that his thoughts were quite clearly the same. He watched as she nervously licked her lips and her breathed picked up. Looking at the page she was looking at he inhaled sharply, thinking… _so _that's_ where she got the idea to 'make it up to him.' Yuki, naughty girl.  
_  
The page brought back that memory and he felt a slow tingling swelling sensation that was a dead giveaway to what he knew was coming. He leaned forward, chest pressing firmly against her back as he tapped the page holding a few depictions of oral ministrations. He felt her stiffen as she felt him press himself against her.

"So that's where you got the ideas from…?" He exhaled warm heated breath against her neck and she shivered. "So you've read these things before… now I understand the reason and why you've kept these hidden."

"No… I only read the page Yori told me too… not the whole thing…" She muttered and he dropped back onto the bed, smirking slightly.

"So that's why your reaction is so strong… I can smell it quite clearly."

"No that isn't why! It's because-" She shut up right away as he sat up again, waiting eagerly for her next words that never came. Instead she flipped the page and he glanced at it, before looking back to her face, becoming even more red.

He shifted a bit more as he watched her, his slacks were becoming too tight and it was starting to hurt at this point. He groaned slightly and shifted again, trying to get comfortable, but between the pictures and her increased breathing he could hardly stand it at this point.

She cleared her throat and closed the book finally, watching him as he tried to get comfortable. "Do you… me to…" He only looked at her and she had her answer, she moved to kneel in front of him and undid the front of his pants… she slid her hands into them and took him in hand, slowly messaging him and he leaned his head back slightly with a deep sigh. "Does it feel good Oni-Kaname…?"

"It always feels good when you touch me." He replied, settling a hand over hers for a minute or two and letting her continue to touch him for a little while long, before he brushed her hands away and pressed her back onto the mattress. "I love you… so much… I do. You don't need to do special things to make me love you. I appreciate it, but don't do things only to make me feel good. I know that you love me as well, so it's enough."

She looked at him in surprise and her eyes watered slightly with unshed tears (though not at all of sadness) from his words and he furrowed his brow, reaching up to do his best to wipe them away as she settled her hands along his face and trailed down his neck to his shoulders. He spent a little time just watching her and finally she pulled him down closer so only he could hear, even if they were completely alone.

"It's wet still…"

He allowed a moment of silence, before reaching underneath her skirt and pressing it up to feel her and brought his hand back to slowly lick the taste of her from his fingers.

"So it is…" He shoved his pants down more and moved close, but she stopped him lightly and he gave her a curious look.

"Wait, first… would you tell me… what it feels like for you when you're… inside?"

"Of you?" He asked with a slight teasing smirk, but she was too embarrassed for him trying to coax her into saying it. Instead she only nodded and he reached for her hand, nicking it with his fangs lightly. "It's wet… and warm… and it kind of feels…" He sucked the blood off her fingers and she gasped quietly. "like that… so very good being so far in."

She hadn't quite been expecting him to actually tell her, let alone like that and her silence made him smirk. "I…"

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked, shifting between her thighs as he prepared them. She wondered why he thought it was so funny to make her embarrassed.

"Tell you what?" She asked slowly, even though she had the feeling she understood. She didn't get a chance to see his reaction, before he turned her around and leaned along her back.

"What it's like for you, or should I remind you?" He pulled her white school shirt down her shoulder so he could press his lips along the bare skin there. When she took too long to answer him he pressed his hips forward and slid inside, and she suddenly gripped the sheets.

"Ahhh!" Her gripped tightened as he leaned over her back and nipped at her neck and shoulder, hips slowly bumping against hers with every movement. "It's so good… Onii-sama is so hot and hard… touching all of me inside… like… you're so deep… inside my stomach…" He leaned farther over her at her words. He also hadn't been expecting her to say anything. He exhaled slowly and she shifted under him, muttering something.

"Hmmm?"

"Onii-sama…"

"What's that, Yuki? I didn't catch it."

"Please… harder…" She begged in a quiet whisper and he was left with no choice, but to comply. He couldn't deny her anything after all. He reached his hand beneath her and cupped her lightly, knowing where he had to stimulate to push this along. His thrusts picked up in speed as well. Suddenly she clenched around him with a whimper and collapsed onto the bed, weak and unable to move. He pressed hard, both with his hand and his hips until he was pounding her against the mattress. He efforts paid off and she came again, which in turn pushed him (finally) over the edge.

He briefly wondered if he was just getting old, since it was taking so long for him to be able to finish lately, but fell backwards onto the bed (so as not to crush her) and completely forgot about it, thinking there really was no point in worrying. Ten thousand years was an eternity to a human, not to a vampire after all.

After lying around and recovering for a while, they completely stripped one another this time around and went for another round and then some. It wasn't long before they wound up lying lazily in one another's arms, Kaname laying his head on her chest and her situated comfortable beneath him. She very lightly stroked her fingers through his hair and it kept him distracted for quite some time.

"I like the feel of your skin beneath mine…" He muttered quietly, lazily.

"I… like the sounds you make." She admitted a bit sheepishly. This had been going on since they had been resting, continually talking about certain things they liked about the other.

"Mmm… Yuki if we keep this up what we like will keep going on and on forever."

"We have forever…"

"Hmp…" He smiled regardless of what sounded like a discouraging sound. "What about the sounds I make?"

"It's sexy?"

"You learned that word from Yori." He admonished.

"What about feeling me?" She retorted and he gave her a brief look.

"Your skin is warm… and soft… and you smell good."

"I thought you said not to let this go on forever."

"Ah, you said we had forever, correct?" His lips twitched slightly, but he went silent finally. Still even after being together so many times she wanted to slip him back between her legs and rock him into ecstasy and she doubted he would protest in the slightest, but like he said… they had forever, so for now it could wait, lying like this was fine for now.

The door opened suddenly and Haruka glanced in. "Kaname, your mother found your hentai books. She says you're grounded."

"And tell him he smells like he's been mating for six weeks and needs a shower." Juri cut in from outside the room. In his mind's eye Kaname envisioned her with a rolled up newspaper, tapping her foot. In fact he's sure that was what she was doing right now.

"And you need a shower."

"Separately." She cut in again.

"Separately. By the way in case you can't tell she's not talking to you…" Haruka finished, before giving a '_hang in there son I'll get you off the hook later' _look and disappearing and closing the door.

He sighed deeply. "Yuki… the books yours isn't?"

"No. I only have the one Yori gave me." Yuki promised.

"Then if it isn't-" A loud _**boom**_ sounded from downstairs.

"IT'S YOURS?!" And suddenly a lot more things made sense and all was right with the world again and at least one vampire was no longer grounded that night.

* * *

Hahaha. Gotta end it with my trademark humor. Aww, come on Juri, cut him a break he was lonely after you banned him from the bed after that fight.


End file.
